In Warbler Tradition
by pondlilyrue
Summary: Since Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson began dating, Blaine had wanted Rachel to get to know his friends from Dalton Academy. She tags along to a get-together at the school and runs into Sebastian Smythe, who invokes feelings inside her that she didn't know existed. Est. Rachel/Blaine, future. Rachel/Sebastian.


**In Warbler Tradition**

Rachel will explain how she ended up in the Dalton Academy choir room, surrounded by all of the Warblers.

You see, after months and months of underlying attraction, the two sexy hobbits (at least that was what Santana called them) had found each other. Those two individuals happened to be Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry. Once the gel-haired seventeen year-old transferred to McKinley High School, they both knew they couldn't fight their feelings anymore.

Their relationship was sparked by one hell of a kiss in the school parking lot. Rachel had her arms wrapped around Blaine, his hands resting on her waist, their mouths meshing together. She could've sworn there were fireworks flickering behind her eyelids. She had never felt this way with Finn nor Puck.

This was something new.

A few months later, Blaine had brought the subject up over his usual drip at the Lima Bean. He had approached it with casual nonchalancy, but Rachel _knew _it meant something to him. "You see, Rachel," he had begun, "I kind of want you to meet my friends at Dalton."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Well... Yes, I am fairly sure I can do that," she had answered, taking a sip of her vegan latte.

Blaine smiled at her softly. "They are, for the most part, nice. Except for one, and I'm pretty sure you know who that is." Oh, yes, Rachel knew. The devil himself, armed with disarming good looks and the most wit Rachel had seen, was Sebastian Smythe. And, unluckily, he was the captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers.

"I can take him anyday," Rachel retorted. Blaine laughed, but he didn't dispute her statement. "Anyways, didn't he say he didn't want to be the enemy anymore?" she asked him. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"He may not be, but he certainly is a hard pill to swallow. Just, promise me you won't take anything he says to you to heart. Sebastian..." Blaine trailed off, shaking his head. "You know what he's like."

Rachel swallowed hard. "Yes, I'm fairly sure I can do that. And I'll try not to rip his throat out as soon as I see him," she vowed.

**-smytheberry-**

Rachel threw her heap of plaid skirts onto her pastel quilt with a huff. She let out a growl of frustration as she tore down a cashmere camel sweater. "Ugh!" she groaned in frustration. "All of these clothes and not _one _decent look!"

Quinn looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, you okay?" They had formed a tight friendship after all the Finn drama. Both of the girls bonded over the jerk himself and found they had a lot more in common than anyone would have thought.

"No! Blaine wants me to go to Dalton tonight, and meet the Warblers! What should I wear?" She asked the pretty blonde who pursed her lips. Quinn examined her friend with knowing muddy green eyes.

"Blaine will love you no matter what you are," she stated wisely as she scrutinized a photo of One Direction. Rachel shook her head vehemently.

"No.. I need to make a good first impression," Rachel said as she fingered through the different fabrics of her assortment of dresses. She vetoed the velvet dress with the ruffles; she snorted at the green poofy dress she had the nerve to wear to her house party.

Quinn, seeing her friend's predicament, got up and looked through the dresses. "How about this one?" It was an emerald green dress with a tight bodice, a sweetheart neckline, and poofed out at the bottom. Rachel cursed her friend's amazing sense of fashion. She had been searching for hours; Quinn had randomly picked this one up, and she knew it looked amazing.

Rachel's dads had gotten this dress on one of their many vacations. This sparkling green number was a souvenir from their business trip to Paris, France. The short brunette let out a relieved smile and took the outfit from her friend gratefully. "Thank you," she nodded. "What shoes?"

Quinn took out a pair of ebony ballet flats and nodded to them. "Comfy yet cute," she advised. Rachel skipped to the bathroom and put on her outfit. As soon as she put it on, she felt like Cinderella. She looked at herself differently. Rachel knew she was not an ugly person; insecurities, however, plagued her from time to time.

But in this dress... in this dress... she felt beautiful _and _worthy of Blaine's love. She let her caramel hair flock down to her waist in careful waves, put on a tasteful amount of makeup and exited the bathroom. Quinn smiled as soon as she saw her.

"Looking hot tonight, Berry," Quinn smiled. "Knock them dead."

**-smytheberry-**

As soon as Blaine saw her, his jaw dropped.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in for a searing kiss on the mouth. His lips tasted like peppermint – a scent and taste that Rachel had grown to associate with the handsome singer. Blaine pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. He pulled away and smiled smugly, leading her to his car.

They drove, blasting their favorite show tunes. Blaine and Rachel had bonded over similar taste in music (broadway shows, theatricality), something she had never had in her past relationships.

Once they stepped into Dalton, Rachel spotted a group of good looking boys in blazers and slacks. She couldn't help but wonder how _every _single Warbler was extremely attractive (especially the one with the green eyes).

All the boys got up to hug Blaine. Rachel stayed behind him, fingering with the strap of her handbag. She was daydreaming about everything and nothing (including the song she was planning to sing next on glee), until she heard a smug voice that she knew all too well.

"Well, if it isn't a young Barbra Streisand," Rachel withheld a groan as she looked up into the sparkling green eyes of Sebastian Smythe. He was attractive. Really attractive. Perfectly styled bronze hair, sea-green eyes, perfect form (unlike the hulky and monstrous Finn), and had the smuggest smirk on his face.

"Sebastian," she nodded, attempting to be civil. He could get _really _manipulative, so she kept her mouth shut around him.

"What's it like dating sex on a stick?" He asked, as he leaned against the door frame. Rachel wished she had a camera to snap that moment – he looked like some Abercrombie model, looking up at her underneath his eyelashes as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Rachel swallowed hard, feeling like a stuttering mess. "Um.. great, really nice. He's... perfect," she smiled at him. Sebastian merely smirked back, eyes gleaming.

"I see," he affirmed, stepping a little closer to her. "I suppose it kind of makes sense, you know. The two sexy hobbits finding love with each other over show tunes." Sebastian looked her straight in the eyes as he said this.

Rachel wasn't sure how to react to his latest drawl. She wasn't exactly positive if it was a compliment or an insult; Sebastian had a way of meshing the two together in one sentence. He called her sexy and a hobbit. Okay.

"I'm not sure what to say that," Rachel said earnestly, brushing a stray lock of chocolate hair behind her left ear. She swallowed as Sebastian's smirk almost took onto a real smile. _Almost_. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he straightened his blazer.

"Say, okay we would make one hell of a threesome," Sebastian suggested as he winked at her. Rachel felt her face heat up – in anger or embarrassment (or from the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach) – and swallowed hard.

"How about 'no'?" She took on an angry tone. Sebastian seemed unoffended as he swirled his straw in whatever drink he had with him. She wondered if he was drunk, but then quickly pushed that thought of her head. His words were perfectly articulated, and he wasn't stumbling.

"You're cute when your mad," he shook his head psuedo-affectionately. He rolled his eyes as he saw Blaine walk over to the pair.

"I hope you weren't annoying her, Sebastian," Blaine said as he took Rachel's hand in his own (almost possesively). Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be an ass, Anderson. I was merely suggesting that -"

"-_Sebastian_," Rachel ground out through gritted teeth. Sebastian gave her one last wink as he sauntered away, to go chat up a few other Dalton boys. To Blaine's questioning look, she answered. "I was merely.. getting to know Sebastian."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let's go talk to Thad and Nick..." Rachel nodded, feeling relieved she had managed to get rid of the provocative Warbler who brought feelings inside her that she hadn't quite sorted out yet. She sure was attracted to the guy, but who the hell wasn't?

Nick and Thad smiled at her; Rachel beamed back. They were very nice people who welcomed her fully as she introduced herself as Blaine's girlfriend. Surrounded by kind people, with a couple drinks in hand, Rachel managed to forget her run-in with Sebastian Smythe.

For the time being, that is.


End file.
